


Devotion

by LarielAris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest Team Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between loyalty and devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> This is for BBC Merlin Fest team Merlin  
> Week 2 day 4 : Merlin and Arthur's relationship.

There is difference between loyalty and devotion  
Loyalty is being able to order people into battle  
It's someone willing to die for you  
Devotion is not having to ask  
It's someone willing to die and kill for you

Loyalty was the knights  
and the people of Camelot  
Devotion was Merlin  
It was the faith he had in Arthur  
It was in the way he could pick Arthur up  
with just a word when he was down.

Devotion was also Arthur  
It was the way he would disobey orders to save Merlin  
It was how he kept Merlin by his side  
It was in the way he would protect Merlin at all costs

There would always be loyalty in Camelot  
but true devotion  
was what Merlin and Arthur had


End file.
